Jasper's older sister Bella
by GoTeamEdwardxKimx
Summary: this is a take on a southern Bella from the wars, like jasper and a human recently changed alice. read and find how changed
1. Introduction

**This is my fiirst story, hope it is good enough for your time x Please review/Thankyou for your support Hannah/**

**Key: Visions- underlined+ italicPast tense Mind reading - Italic & centre page**

* * *

><p>My name is Isabella Whitlock, (Bella for short) I was born in 1731 in Texas. I had a little brother name Jasper.<p>

From a little age he loved the idea of people being proud of him, so he set his mind the best way to earn respect from others and our father to be proud of him by joining the civil war. The Whitlock men were known for their loyalty and no fear when protecting their family. The ladies in public might be known as every other lady in that day an age but behind walls the men of the family taught them how to defend themselves like how to shoot a gun and ride a horse if the time needed.

My time for them to be used was in the middle of April when the men were being recruited I had just been 19 for 7 months before my last day as human.

"_I hate you mother... How could you?" _

_I can't believe she and father agreed for me to marry that vile excuse of a man. Don't get what they were thinking, there has been 3 of his fiancés raped then murdered a week before their marriage, does nobody else in this town find that suppositious. _

_"Don't talk to your mother like that, Michael bank is a wealthy gentleman, you should be happy" Ugh I guess not, everyone is brain dead. _

_I blame it on those weeds they chow. Can't they see that their teeth are turning yellow when mind are white, not that I'm going to say anything. I need to get out of here. If I storm out they will come looking but if I play nice they won't worry and think that I will return later (evil laugh) yeah like that is going to happen. I would rather survive the forest than hare Mike try to look up my dress and sneer when my father isn't looking; it sends a shiver up my spine. Yeah I think I'll play nice_

_"Mother, Father I'm going out, to the river at the end of our land" I looked up at my father with the most innocent puppy dog face._

_You could practically see him melt on the spot like always. "Okay but you are not allowed out after dark" was his stern reply; I just nodded like a good girl. _

_As I was walking till out of sight I saw my brother hoping the gate as I got near the top of the hill, I ducked as fast as I could on the floor. _

_"Sis I can see you" came his baby voice, dam I'm not fast enough._

_I whispered "hey" as I got up and walked towards him. As I got closer he was dressed in army uniform._

_"Well this isn't a surprise, jazzy you always had a fascination with making father proud by proving yourself that you are a man, but jazzy you are my baby I looked after you and feed you since you were born please don't do this" I whispered as a sob was building up my throat._

_I full out sobbed as he hugged me. "I love you big sis, you have always been therefore from my first steps to when my voice broke .I will never not die, you are my protector and this chain against my heart you gave me at birth will always remind me of why I need to survive not matter how bad life is because you love and believe in me like a mother should. Here are my dog tags keep them with you so you can feel me even though I am not around" I could feel his tears on my neck as, mine landed on his._

_I broke his embrace and put them on where they will forever be over my heart. "I love you baby brother, forever I promise to keep you protected from death and harm no matter what. I will move heaven and earth to get back to you. We are all the other has" as I finished my voice broke from the crying._

_I watched him flag down an army truck. As I saw the last glimpse of him I whispered "Goodbye" and turned around dragged my way to the park. _

_I sat down on a bench lost in thought until I heard a twig snap to my right. It was then I realised how dark it has gotten, there was no lamps in the park I can't see which way I was going till I found a light in the distance so I ran for it just to get out of the dark so I can find where I might be. I stopped at the light and bent over to catch my breath._

_Suddenly I was pushed from behind into the dark again. As I turned around out came my attacker into the light towards me. I gasped as I saw his face it terrified me that now I'm his fiancé that he could do to me what he did to the other if I'm right. I had no more time to think just act on instinct as he backhanded me across the face, my face snapped to the other side and grazed the floor, I was in too much shook of the pain too notice what was happening but when my senses came to he was kneeling in front of me with his pants hanging open and rubbing himself while staring at my chest. _

_I was speech loss that this was really happening. He started to move closer to me and I open my mouth to scream but he put his hand over my mouth,__"If you open that mouth again whore then I will use it for you to suck me off like a good pet, so I best you keep quiet" his voice shook me too my core by the sound and words, no one has ever spoke this way in my life._

_He pinned my hands with one of his above my head and straddled my chest. All I had was my mouth to use, I was otherwise mobilizes with his weight on me. I didn't care what he said if I screamed someone could help me, so I opened to scream but suddenly my mouth was full with his cock as shoved it down my throat by pulling me by my hair. I wished at that moment to die, I didn't want to see or hear but my husband's groans and cock it wasn't right. When he pulled out of my mouth I was hoping he would get up to carry on to give me the chance to escape and kill myself while I was still a virgin but instead he exploded over my face, it was washed down to my chest from the force of my tears. Suddenly I watch as he screamed as some creature pulled him off me and bite him in the neck; I didn't think twice, I just ran from this nightmare"_

That was the night my new life started, with the only plus was with my sheild i can protect myself from any mind attack and stretch my sheild over others and copy their power if they have one,it is stored at the back of my brain ready to be used. But the worse part is that i can remember everything that happened to me on my last day of being human. It did take 40 years to see past the experience to know I am not damaged and a whore but still a virgin waiting for my mate to claim me. It also helped I could take my anger out on other rapist when I got the mind reading ability in 1748, while in a battle for terrority in the south. That was the day I also found out that my creator Antonio (wanted me to start his army with him as his second in command because he could feel that power radiated off me even when human) was using me for my powers and he knew of another way of life, other than killing humans for blood but after that battle he controlled his thought and never told me this other way of life, so for him i controlled newborns for 120 years before finally killing him after he slipped in his mind telling me of vampires surving by animal blood and there are vampires more civilised than here. He was just giving me bullshit all this time. For 100 years of life I fed from humans that raped people but with control of my shields I could block the thirst for two months before feeding again until I left the south and hunted animals. I never have too block my thirst anymore 280 years helps keep excellent control. With the mount of testing my control till i can now be next to a person that has cut themselvess and I would have no reaction to it other than a slight blacken of my eyes. Over the years, I trained every new power i gain.

As I focus back on the present, I take in the wonders of the forest in the amazon. I can understand why the sisters love this place and feel like a part of them doesn't feel right when they leave, it is hard to change; when you are frozen forever a place that you know well becomes your home and safe haven when everything else changes around you. It has been a long time since I have seen my old friends (Zafrine, Senna, and Kachiri) they are the wildest looking vampires I have ever came across because they haven't moved on with technology preferring to be like caveman style (like wearing animal skin they have killed tied together with string). It wasn't long before I caught their sent, I picked up speed excited to see them. My sent was down wind so they were in a defensive crouch not knowing who was on their land. I put my hands up in a surrender fashion. As soon as they saw me they straightened up and walked in a bird formation forward towards me.

"Bella, old friend it has been a while" Zafrine spoke in a rough voice that would make most of my kind tense.

"Yes it has, but this isn't a pleasant visit for a chat. The Volturi are on the move" at my words the two sisters behind Zafrine growled but it was Zafrine that spoke

"the news has reached our ears that they are heading to Washington because apparently the Cullen coven has broken a rule" she hissed at me.

The only reason I can think of that would put the girls I know on edge like this is when innocent vampires are dammed by the Volturi. "Zafrine, do you know which rule has been broken in the Volturi's eyes" as I spoke my voice shook expecting the worse.

"Immortal child" Zafrine growled out and her sisters hissed with me at the offence.

"Zafrine my old friend I have felt your pain and relieved your memories through your power. It was upsetting watching those children turn apart but we need to go to Washington and decide what side we are own".

"Or none at all" Senna whispered on my right.

"Do we agree that we check out if the law has been in fact broken?" I am determining that if the law is broken that the Volturi kill the child but let the coven live. But then I have a soft spot for Carlisle he has always had a father aura around him to me.

"We agree" all the sisters said sternly.

We have been running for a week, we have only just got to Port Angeles. "Do we know how many vampires will be there at our arrival" whispered Kachiri, in case there others traveling through. "Bella, do you mind looking into our future to see how our arrival will be accepted" Zafrine asked me. I did as asked of me.

In front of me there will be Carlisle and his family at the front in a bird formation but there are 3 I can't see the Cullen's are protecting at all costs. There is also an outer rim of 20 vampires willing to stand and 15 shape shifters at the edge, out of sight to most.

I translated what I saw to the sisters. "We must come in at angle were they can smell our sent otherwise they will attack without questions because they are relying on a seer that I will block from us" I said sternly after my translation.

"We look to your guidance on this one old friend. With your southern wars knowledge you would know best for us" Zafrine spoke with a ring of loyalty and confidence in me. The other two sisters nodded in agreement with warm smiles.

With me in the front, Zafrine on my right, Kachiri on my left and Senna behind us we set out towards forks were the Cullen's will be in a clearing.

We walked through the forest at a steady pace. The area is thick with their sent. As we near there are some growls and a few get louder as we step into view while others started to quiet. As I scan the crowd to see who is growling at us, the girls behind me hiss and stepped closer to me as the growls became more than a murmur. As I lock eyes with Tanya the older succubus sister, which has always disliked me because I wasn't intimidated at our first meeting by her so called superior beauty.

"Bella what are you doing here you southern slut" my eyes narrow and Zafrine and girls crouch ready at my command to dismember the slut but she continues before I get a chance to speak

"how do you see yourself? All we see is a monster with disfigured scars, that mock your shame" there are some shocked people in the audience at Tanya reaction to me, but it didn't surprise me that this skank will never change.

"Ah, hello whore you still fucking everything that walks? Get of your pedestal bitch. I'm not here to talk or even look at your disgusting face, I'm here to see if Carlisle has made an immortal child" you could hear the ice in my voice, which softeners' a bit on Carlisle name.

"Bell, I can explain there is no immortal child, you know I wouldn't do so to a child" Carlisle softly voice interrupted my stare with Tanya.

"Please explain to me old friend, I can feel and hear a heartbeat among us"

"Alice darling please bring forward your child. We will meet you half way Bella" me and the girls walked forward till half way.

A huge teddy like man and a blonde supermodel moved out the way with some hesitance to do so. A short woman with black spiky hair stood before me with her child over her shoulder staring at me, as captured my complete attention. I decided an easier way was to find the truth from the innocent child rather than upsetting the mother. I used my power to create a link with my thoughts and the child's to talk in private.

_"Child don't be alarmed, I just won't to talk" the child freezes at first thought._

_"Okay, what do you want? please don't hurt my family!" _

_"I didn't come to harm anyone but too stop the Volturi from hurting anyone innocent" _

_"Well I'm Lizzy belle Whitlock; umm I'm 2 years old in but look 6 years old and an intelligent as an 8 year old". Did she say Whitlock, but my family died ages ago._

_"Lizzy that's a pretty name" my little brother always said his first born girl would be Belle after me._

_"Wow, you are very bright for a two year old" how the hell is this child calm._

_It should only be thinking about the burn for blood and how to get some._

_I'm so confused all I can get from the child is images of its family and the feelings it gives._

_"Yeah I'm told that it is because I have photographic memory" the child's mental voice is an innocent of one that hasn't been thrown in our dark world._

_"Do you have any vampire traits Lizzy" I used my most soothing voice to get the child to tell me what I want. The last time I spoke without a hard edge that came from my time in the south. Most people think I'm cold hearted, the years in the wars have made me cautious with everyone but for some reason I don't feel any threat or untrustworthy with the child you get from other unknown vampires._

_"Umm Yeah, I have wicked eye sight and excellent sense of smell that can be annoying….. Oh I also don't look weird in the sun, it's more of a warm glow than sparkles" that certain is the first I have ever heard a non-sparkly vampire. _

_"Oh and my uncle Em teases me because I run as fast as a smelly human and also dad gets over protective because it doesn't hurt me but human strength can give me a bruise" that has got to suck, unlucky kid. But how the hell did she come to be. I'm two hundred odd years old and I have never heard of anything like this._

_"Lizzy can you tell me how you were made?" I tried to keep my voice firm but I didn't succeed since Lizzy now looks suspicious of me._

_"How about I show that way you can see for yourself rather than my words" her face is completely determinate to protect her family. _


	2. Chapter 2

{Sorry this has taken me 2 odd years to update. A lot of things have happened, but now it is summer holidays, I will be spending all summer on it. Thank you for reading{

* * *

><p>"Carlisle, we all know the rules set by power hungry volturi" I whispered, making all eyes turn to me.<p>

"You don't still believe they will listen to any of you" my words chilled everyone's spine.

"We should leave Isabella, this is not our fight" senna words brews angry in my belly. "NO, Senna it may not be your fight but it is mine now" my words bite harsh in the silence.

"My friend, I don't understand how this is your fight anymore than ours"


End file.
